Kingdom Academy
by Xikru
Summary: Sora’s older brother comes back from college, with a surprise… Is this the end of Sora’s social life?
1. News

Kingdom Academy

OC: Zac- Sora's older brother. Age 26

Desc.: Sora's older brother comes back from college, with a surprise… Is this the end of Sora's social life?

Chapter one: The News.

"So, Sora, what are you doing about the party?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure…" Sora responded.

"Well, hurry up and decide. Its next week." Riku added.

It was like any other day, the three of them walked home from school together. Kairi turned down her driveway.

"This is where I leave, guys, see ya later." Kairi said.

"Adios, Kai." Riku said, waving

"Err bye Kairi." Sora stuttered. Once Kairi was inside, Riku smirked.

"You like her." Riku teased. Sora attempted to answer, but only non-understandable mumbles came out.

"Sora likes Kairi, aww…." Riku continued.

"Shut it." Sora finally managed to say.

"Chill, man, I'm just messing."

"Yeah, your good at that." Sora sneered.

"Yup." Riku continued. "Sora and Kairi…" Riku rambled on for a few more minutes, embarrassing Sora, who looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"See ya!" Riku said as Sora turned down his driveway. Riku continued walking, thinking of new ways to embarrass Sora…

"Hey mom, I'm home" Sora called as he walked through the front door.

"Hi honey, how was school?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Fine."

"Homework?"

"No."

Sora walked upstairs to his room. He threw his bag to the foot of his bed and scrambled across his room the computer. A short while later, Sora's mom walked in.

"Sora, I forgot to mention…" she started as she looked about the room."

"You need to clean this room."

"Yeah, you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh yes." She continued. "Zac's coming home."

"Huh?"

"Zac's coming home. He'll be here Wednesday. He says he has a surprise for you."

_Great,_ Sora thought, _His last surprise had me afraid of the refrigerator for a month…_

"Clean this room Ok?"

"Yeah yeah.

Sora was rapidly typing on the computer, talking to several people at once, Riku was among them.

Sora: Dude, got news, not sure if its good or bad yet.

Riku: What's up?

Sora: Zac's coming home, with a surprise…

Riku: Like the fridge one?

Sora: Not sure, He'll be here Wednesday.

Riku: Lol, ack! Gtg…

Sora: why?

Riku: Not telling.

Sora: Come on…

Riku: Nah… you said Wednesday he'd be here?

Sora: Yeah, two days…

Riku: Lol… See ya.

END Chapter one.

Xikru: please R&R!


	2. Arrival

Chapter two: Arrival

"How bad can it be?" Kairi asked, Her, Sora, and Riku were at the mall after school, eating in the pavilion. Sora sighed.

"Ask Riku, he was there last time."

"Was that the time you drank the Mystery Punch?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…."

Lost? Let me give you an update: Sora's folks are going to be gone Friday, the day of Sora's party. Good thing? Nope. Sora has been informed that Zac will be in charge.

"Oh, Riku" Sora said "Can you drive me to the airport to get Zac? Mom's busy…"

"Yeah, no problem."

oooooooooooo

Riku and Sora were at terminal twenty-three, waiting for Zac.

"Where is he?" Sora asked. He wanted to get this over with.

"Chill, man." Riku said. They waited a few more minutes when a voice called from behind them.

"Sora?" it asked. Sora turned to see Zac standing there.

"SORA!" Zac yelled, hugging Sora closely and petting his hair.

"I've missed you baby bro." Zac said. "Hair's still as spiky as ever." Riku laughed and Zac looked up.

"No way! It's Little Riku!" Zac said, releasing Sora and locking Riku in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"You've grown. " Zac stated.

"Yeah yeah, now, lets get out of here." Riku said, trying to free himself from the headlock.

"Right you are!" Zac said, locking Sora in a headlock with his other arm.

"Hi-Ho Silver, and Away!" Zac said as they started towards the baggage claim, Riku and Sora still in headlocks.

ooooooooooooo

Once they got Zac's bags and loaded them in the car, they took off.

"So, whats my little baby bro been up to?" Zac asked.

"Getting a crush on-" Riku started when Sora yelled.

"Shut it Riku!"

"Awww… Wittle Sowa's got a crush!" Zac teased.

"See what you started Riku?" Sora accused.

"Nope."

"So, who is it Riku?" Zac asked.

"Don't tell him!" Sora cried.

"Well…" Riku began when Headstrong (by trapt) filled the car. Riku flipped open his phone.

"Yo, Riku Here."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled into his phone, causing Riku to pull his away from his ear, and Zac laughed.

"Wow…." Riku said.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Got to go," Riku said once they reached Sora's house. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yup" Sora said.

"Bye Wittle Wiku!" Zac laughed, talking as if he were to a small child.

End chapter.

Xikru: please R&R!


	3. And then

Chapter Three- Suprises 

A loud buzzing noise filled the room. From under the mass that was Sora's blankets and sheets shot Sora's arm. He slamed the on the alarm, silencing the alarm. He withdrew he hand. In a few minutes, his door flew wide open and Zac was standing in the doorway.

"Rise and shine!" Zac shaid, flicking on the lights.

"Uhg, the light, but... but why?" Sora said, ducking under his blankets. Zac laughed and leaped on Sora.

"Up! Come on baby bro!" Zac said, pulling Sora's blankets off as he stood.

"Five more minutes..." Sora mumbled. Zac sighed and grabbed Sora's ankles.

"UP!" Zac said, ripping Sora off the bed.

OoooooooooooooO

"Sora! Over here!" Kairi called across the courtyard, two other kids were with her and Riku.

"Hey Zex, hey Xikru!" Sora said.

"Yo, whats up?" Zex asked, Xikru nodded.

"Sora, you hear we got a new history teacher!" Zex said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but their not giving us his name, I guess we'll find out in home room." Sora said.

Xikru crossed his arms and walked off.

"See ya." He said.

"Sometimes, he scares me." Sora said as Xikru departed.

OooooooooooooooO

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Zex and Xikru were sitting together in their homeroom. Riku was in his chair backwards, Sora was on the other sid eto the table, Zex sitting next to him. Kairi was next to Xikru at the next table over. Kairi was leaning over towards Riku and Sora, Xikru was leaning in his chair, looking at the celing, arms behind his head, Zx was leaning forwards. The five of them were talking when the vice principle walked in.

"Okay, settle down. As most of you have already heard, Mr. Lantisky has retiered. So you'll be getting a new teacher." The Vice principle continued to rant on about respect and rules. Zex looked at Riku.

"So... You think we're getting a noob?" Zex asked.

"Must you _always_ talk as if your in a video game?" Riku sighed.

"Yes." Zex defiently declaired.

"And now, i introduce Mr. Takahashi." The vice-principle concluded.

"Sora..." Xikru began "Isn't that your last name?"

"No way, not him..." Sora said, sinking down in his seat.

OoooooooooooooooO

Please R&R!


	4. the first day

Chapter Four-The First Day 

Mumbles filled the room as Zac entered.

"Takahashi, isn't that the regional sword fighting champion?" one student asked. Sora sank lower into his chair as Zac looked around the room. His gaze fell upon Sora. "Baby bro?" he asked and he walked over.

"Nooo..." Sora moaned as he kept sliding down. When Zac reached the table, Sora had almoast made it under it.

"Baby Bro!" Zac yelled as he crushed Sora in a hug and patted his hair. The whole class laughed. "Its been a while!"

"I saw you this morning remember? You pulled me out of bed."

"Oh, yeah." Zac said. The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Sora sprinted out the door.

OoooooooooooooO

The five of them were sitting at their usual spot at the lunch table. Sora had his head down, Riku and Zex were arm wrestling, Kairi wsa judging, and Xikru was talking to Kayla, a gril from one of his classes.

Soon a loud thump rang out.

"Too easy." Riku said, letting go of Zex.

"The winner, once again, is Riku." Kairi said.

"Why? Of all the places, why here?" Sora moaned.

"Who knows." Xikru said as he and Kayla turned their attention to the events around them.

"Sora, when's that party anyway?" He asked.

"Friday, you two are coming right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, wait is Zac incharge?" Kayla asked

"Unfortunatly..." Sora whinned.

"Last time he was, you had to drink that mystery punch of his, am i right?" Xikru said.

"Yeah," Sora sighed.

"Riku are you gonna bring your practice sword?" Zex asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Cool, I'll bring mine." Zex said.

"Don't I beat you enough?" Riku asked

"How about teams? You and Sora vs Me and my pic!"

"Besides Zac." Sora piped in.

"Fine." Zex pouted. "Wait, isn't Friday tomarrow?"

"Yup, hurry and find a partner." Riku said.

Xikru looked up. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Zex asked.

"Sure, why not?" Xikru said.

"I didn't know Xikru could swordfight..." Kairi said as the bell rang.

"Great, history," Sora mumbled. "Ready Xikru? This is the end..."

"Uh, it's only your brother." Kairi said.

"I think that would be the point." Riku said.

OooooooooooooooooO

"Okay class, as you all know by now, I'm the new teacher. You can call me Mr. T, or Zac, it doesnt really matter. You may sit any where you want, but please don't be destracting." Zac saidfrom the front of the class. Sora, Kairi, Xikru and Kayla sat at the back of the class. Kayla and Xikru sat at one table, while Kairi and Sora sat at another.

"Last hour, I can make it." Sora mumbled to himself.

Zac began reading off the attendence list, students said "Here" when he called their names. He came upon Sora's name.

"Baby Bro?" he asked.

"Absent" came the responce.

OoooooooooooooO

Please R&R or the kitty will get you! ..


End file.
